The present invention relates to a head support, and more particularly to a head support for connection to a wheelchair.
It is known in the conventional art to use structure to support a head of a user of a wheelchair. Often, the user of the wheelchair is unable to adequately support their head during the use and operation of the wheelchair. Since all types of people use wheelchairs, it is desirable to allow the head support structure to be positioned in a variety of configurations. While, it is known to use adjustable head support structures, existing head support structures do not offer enough adjustability to accommodate a wide variance of body types. Accordingly, existing wheel chairs often must be customized for a particular user, thus greatly increasing their cost.
Moreover, existing head support structures often suffer from the disadvantage that they are difficult to adjust.
In view of the above-discussed disadvantages of conventional wheelchair head supports, it is an object of the invention to provide a head support for a user of a wheel chair that is easily adjustable to a sufficient variety of positions to accommodate most body types.
To achieve the foregoing and other objectives, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, a head array for a wheelchair is provided that includes multiple pads for contact with different portions of a user""s head. Each pad is capable of independent adjustment in three axes as well as being supported on an assembly that allows the pads to be adjusted in position relative to each other. Pads for contact with sides of the head or temple region can be swiveled about three axes to accommodate different shaped heads, as well as being adjustable towards and away from separate pads for contact with back portions of the head. Similarly, a pad for contact with the center back or upper back of the head can be swiveled about three axes to accommodate different shaped heads as well as being adjustable towards and away from separate pads for contact with the lower back of the head, or occipital region.
In one embodiment the head array can include a temple support, an occipital support, a sub-occipital support, and a support structure for adjustably mounting the temple support, the occipital support and the sub-occipital support.
The embodiment of the invention can further include a support structure for the wheelchair head array including a horizontal channel adapted to receive a first component of the wheelchair head array, and a vertical channel adapted to receive a second component of the wheelchair head array, the vertical channel being attached to the horizontal component. The temple support and occipital support can be adjustably connected to the second component, and the sub-occipital support can be adjustably connected to the first component. The vertical channel allows for adjustments to change the vertical distance between the first and second components, and thus the temple support and occipital support can be displaced in a vertical direction relative to the sub-occipital support.